Range of Motion 4
by Silverdamocles
Summary: CLASSIFICATION: MSR MT HC X A some MYTHARC


Range of Motion Part 4 By Truthwebothknow (disclaimers in part1) 

_**How many sorrows do you try to hide in a world of illusion that's covering your mind?  
I'll show you something good Oh I'll show you something good. When you open your mind you'll discover the sign that there's something you're longing to find.  
The miracle of love will take away your pain When the miracle of love Comes your way again.  
Cruel is the night that covers up your fears.  
Tender is the one that wipes away your tears.  
But I'll show you something good.  
Oh I'll show you something good.  
If you open your heart you can make a start when your crumbling world falls apart. Lennox/Stewart ©**_

Scully pushed a cup of coffee into his shaking hands. On her way back from the kitchen, she was nonplussed and more than a little worried to find him still sitting up against the pillows of the bed, his head bowed, one hand pulling rakishly through his hair. His skin was cold as ice when she touched his arm. She wasn't even sure up to then that he'd even noticed her return.

Mulder watched her silently as her fingers pulled a blanket over his bare shoulders. He was actually on the verge of tears again when she first found him. The tears were all spent now and he seemed to be watching the growing daylight creep over the carpet and his long bare feet. He'd laid in her arms and cried for only a few moments before regaining his composure. Now he just seemed to be quietly embarrassed. Whenever his emotions ambushed him like that he always was, as if he wasn't allowed to vent occasionally. Didn't he realize it didn't matter to her and she was there to comfort him through whatever? Despite her reassurances, the soft words of love she murmured in his ear and the arms she folded around him, he looked so shell-shocked at his own weakness, but only to his own eyes. Never to hers.

"I'm sorry," His voice barely a whisper after what seemed an age.

"What for?"

" Getting all wiggy on you." He sighed, " Everything seems to be bouncing like a yoyo emotionally today and there isn't ... doesn't seem like I can control it." Scully sighed at the seriously despondent tone of his voice and placed a hand over his wrist. It took a lot for him to admit that freely.

"Give yourself a break, Mulder. You've had some incredible stress this week, actually more stress than most people see in months, even in our profession. You're reacting perfectly normally." She took a sip of her coffee and he did too.

"Normal? Me? " A humorless laugh spluttered from his lips.

"Yes. Normal, Mulder. Actually I think maybe you should have some juice instead of the coffee."

"Why?" His eyes suddenly on hers. They both put their coffees down on the bedside cabinet.  
"Because your pulse is racing. Caffeine will make this worse and besides you could use the vitamin C." Dr Scully mode remembering his complaint about being so cold, not sure if it was purely physical or a side effect of what had been going on all week.

"Oh, I'm okay. Just sat up too quickly."

"Bullshit. You've hardly slept in a week, you didn't eat much last night and your heart is going a mile a minute. I'm betting your blood sugar is whacked out too. Classic stress." Her hand had already moved down against his chest, hand splayed in soft stroking movements, which craftily doubled as a medical observation. Mulder looked at her fingers, blinking. Before she knew it his eyes held hers in a soft caress. The subtle shift in his eye color blew her sideways. Something very erotic tugged at her.

"I think that's your doing, Agent Scully, " His quip made her smile, and then she realized that her doctoring hand had absently taken on a new more baser meaning. His breath was warm on her face and he leaned in to kiss her. "I love you", soft murmurs in her ear. The smell of his skin igniting her senses dangerously. " I could tell you that a million times, Scully and it could never be enough. You are everything; you are my peace, my hope, and every breath of air in my lungs. I so couldn't do without you. " She looked down to find his hand had joined hers over his heart. The simple combination of his beautiful words and breathless declaration seemed to melt something around her eyes and for a moment she watched him through a wet haze. The goofy grin suddenly made reappearance and something more profound in those eyes.

Scully had a catalogue of uncharacteristic things she did now as Mulder's lover, things that would have warred against her usual control at one time, but the wonderful, beautiful reality of his soul had effortlessly tossed aside her reserve like breath on a silk veil and she answered him with lips, hands and the words that echoed back at him from her eyes. She would have spoken but she was momentarily speechless. She placed an open mouth kiss against his heart and drew her finger over the impression she'd left with her lips and the sensations he still felt there. The lump in her throat eased somewhat as she huddled him close to her body and studied where she'd branded his skin. His breast seemed shaped to fit her hand perfectly. The blanket was lost in a puddle round his feet now.

"This," she half whispered, capturing his fingers and together rubbing them softly against his chest, flicking her eyes up to look at him, " is mine. It belongs to me now because you were kind enough to give it to me. It's Precious to me, the most precious and exquisite thing I could ever own." Thumbs rubbed in a circular massage over the crisp hairs of his sternum that made his heart speak to her a little faster still. " And my mother always told me to take great care of my precious things, touch them, love them, never take them for granted. You know me, Mulder, that I always take great care of my things. I'll love, protect and nurture this." Blue eyes implored all the love she could project without crying.

"Sure Scully, I've seen what you're like when you get a speck of fly shit on your car...sorry, sorry, oh.. no, don't look at me like that, I know what you're saying." His smile reached his eyes this time, twinkling with the usual Mulder wiseass deflection. " I know exactly what you are trying to tell me, because I feel it in here." His fingers pressed her small ones to the sledgehammer thumping of his heart. Lips barely kissed her hair. "Dana, you have held my heart in your hands for a very long time. There is no one else I would want even touching it, let alone keep it. I never thought you would take it, but you did and no one was more surprised than I. You made my world; you gave me reason to carry on breathing." Scully silenced his next words before his eyes started liquidizing all down his face. He was close now, his eyes closed against the pressure of emotion that suddenly swelled. Her arms slid effortlessly around his neck and held him tight, fingers soothing over his spine, counting each thinly covered vertebrae, until her fingers brushed the hair at the nape of his neck and worked into his muscles. She'd rarely felt him so wired and tense, his neck felt like it had rocks in it.

"Mulder, do know something love? You are so scrunched up. Feels like you have some Dilithium crystals hiding in here. Kirk's going to come out hunting soon", fingers automatically trying to work out the kinks.

"You been watching the Star Trek marathon on Sci-fi again, Scully? " I bet you have the hookahs for old Doc McCoy, don'tcha?" he was beginning to moan under her ministrations.

"No, actually, it was that lovely Mr. Spock that caught my eye. Cool, logical, scientific,... Nice ass." Mulder twisted his neck to let Scully have better access to his back and shoulders. He was too relaxed to leer but he still chuckled, tears melting into flushed cheeks.

"Uuummmm, Spock, should have guessed".

"Hey, Chekov was a hottie too. I used to just melt at that Russian accent. Jesus. "

"Aha, ..you just like guys with the beaten puppy look ,admit it."

"I got a real life hottie with a nice ass right here, Mulder. And I'd never beat you.. unless you wanted me to with. something leathery, ...kidding, kidding Mulder! "

"There was that time you shot me, does that count?" Scully tweaked his ass with her other hand. Mulder gave her a sultry look.

"Cruel to be kind, dear. Seriously though, I'd be failing the Hippocratic oath if I let you get out of here as tense as this," her fingers poked and prodded. "Tell you what, lie down, we have time."

"Oh yeah!" Mulder gave his best full leer.

"No, not that gorgeous, although it's tempting. We just don't have the time to do that justice. Twice today already, Mulder, greedy boy. I meant a massage to get these rocks flattened out a little. If you get any more tense you will crack teeth."

"Well, what better way to relax here."

"Okay G man, spread em." She was pointing at the bed much to his chagrin. A small prod in his back caught him off balance and he landed with an "Oommmth" across the duvet.

"No fair Scully, I was going for three hail Mary's today. You tease me, please me and then doctor Scully is in da house," the duvet muffled his protests.

"She sure is. Now relax or I will shoot you. "

"That'll help."

"Oh Yeah, I reckon these buns of yours could stand a small flesh wound. Nothing anyone will see...Except me. Now I'm going to try and ease these kinks, behave. Prepare to meet the magic hands of DK Scully MD," Mulder almost heard the flex and the crack of her knuckles in readiness for the assault. " Just a little skill I picked up in med school, and what is it that I can't practice on my favorite skin and muscles, with my favorite person in it. You lie there and tell me you prefer the magic fingers bed."

"Cute, Scully, can I phone a friend ?"

"Not unless you want to use your ass as a watering can, Mulder. Take deep breaths and relax. This will blow your socks off. " Muffled laughter and groaning.  
"Oh yeah, I'd rather you blow.."

"Mulder!" he felt his ass rebound off her hand and he laughed again.

"Hey, you reneged on the deal, said you wouldn't beat me, you going to read me my rights?"

"Would that turn you on?"

"Oh yeah, bite me. "

"That can be arranged, now relax. Deep breaths, in out, in out."

Mulder duly complied, sprawling limply across the sheets in a more relaxed pose, head using his arms as a pillow, sighing as he anticipated the magic that was Scully's fingers.  
Anxiety went with their job and for a while now, she'd kept a bottle of lavender oil in her bag when she was round at his place for just such a moment as this. She'd got it out earlier and placed it by the bed, where she reached down now to retrieve it. A small smile curling her lips as she straddled her naked partner. This was one of the few times she could render Mulder speechless. His eyes were closed, his mouth turned to the side, pushing out that adorable lip even more as small contented breaths of air escaped across his arms and into the sheets.

"Arms by your sides, Mulder, you know the drill. You are supposed to relax." He grunted and repositioned his arms, flush alongside his torso. His head to the side buried in a pillow. "You have the right to remain silent, while I do this." She let her breath kiss against his neck, knowing full well the effect it would have on him. Something that sounded half gasp, half laugh, sang out of the pillows. She tipped a pool of the fragmented oil in her palms and warmed it by working it through her fingers for a few moments, before pouring it onto his back, smoothing her small but firm hands over the heated gold of his skin. "You have the right to relax, anything you say will be taken down, and used by me for blackmail purposes later that will require a lot of atonement on your part," she purred, as his thighs, calves and the round firmness of his buttocks all came under her expert touch as she made her way up his body, the motions of her hands always following the flow of his circulation, always coaxing the blood back towards his heart.

"Just lock me up, Agent Scully; I'll gladly be your prisoner forever with no hope of bail! Just throw away the key."

"Mean that?" Her fingers barely tickled the sides of his torso, making him take a shuddering breath.

"Aha. Just promise no tickle torture." Her hands glided up his ribs and she felt his chest fully expand against the pads of her fingers when they pressed lightly into his skin.

"Ummmm. We'll see. I never say never, G man," slickly anointed fingers sliding down momentarily to cup his bare ass cheek. She didn't need to see him smiling, she knew he was.

She loved touching him as much as he loved being touched, tactile soul that he was. She felt a sadness creep in at the knowledge that his mother had hardly ever touched him physically as a child. That deprivation of something so basic, so vital to a child's well being tugged at something deep within her. Despite everything else he'd missed out in the affection department early on, it was almost astonishing that as an adult he was such a totally loving, wonderful human being; who gave her his whole heart and returned the affection, never holding back. His compassion for people, for victims and anyone who needed his help. He never failed to touch the people he allowed his heart to trust in some small way. She wanted to cry at the irony, tears clouding the definition of his beautiful back for a few heartbeats as she found herself lost finally in the rhythm of her massage. With renewed purpose, her fingertips communicated love and acceptance in its purest form, her kneading the passion, her dedication for the man underneath her touch. It was almsot a meditation touching him like this.

Scully breathed out softly as she glided her hands lightly over the curve of his spine, applying the barest pressure to each individual vertebrae on the way towards his nape, slow fluid sweeps around his shoulder blades, sides and across the problem muscles in his neck and down his upper arms. His breath shifted almost imperceptibly beneath her hands and left her in no doubt that her skilled effleurage was having the desired effect and he'd been rendered into a deeply relaxed state.

Time to kick those knots to the curb. Scully let her own weight glide her over the knotted muscles of his shoulders, eyes closing, she relaxed into her ministrations inhaling the scent of the heady oil, the feel of his skin and sensation of rocking guiding her hands. Pure instinct had taken over her now, working the unforgiving lumps that formed there, probing and kneading until they dissolved like butter under her fingers, making him groan with pleasure like a cat in sunshine. Imperceptible signs of approaching nirvana escaped his lips as his tension evaporated. Scully smiled knowing the ecstasy he'd be feeling now. He too had skilled hands when she needed them. Eyes closed, she smoothed each shoulder blade with slow, firm strokes, loving the feel of his bone structure, remembering intimately every inch, every curve and line in her mind's eyes, soothing the myriad of nerves that lay beneath. The only sounds in the room, their quiet breathing now in unison and the slick slipperiness of fingers moving over skin and bone as she worked his back like a precious oiled canvas.

"Turn over now, Mulder, might as well go all out on this." His eyelids flickered with drowsy slowness, her voice hot in his ear, and the feel of her hand rubbing his shoulder. Melting into the sweat dampened bed sheets seemed like a great option right now. "And the scenery is even better with you on your back, mister. "

Mulder's sleepy smile lit up the whole bedroom as he languidly rolled over. Arms flung in abandon over his head , treating Scully's eyes with the full on naked glory of him. Only biting her bottom lip, did she stifle the gasp that threatened to escape from the very depths of her lungs. No matter how many times she saw him naked, he never failed to rob her of her breath. He was damned near perfect, the kind of body poetry was written about, and he was all hers. Scully glanced at her watch; she had time to make this count before they really had to make tracks. The cold chill passed through her again, carefully extinguished before he caught it clouding her face. She drank in his beauty instead. His eyes were dark and dangerous as they watched her, mesmerized by the way her fingers folded over and over warming a new pool of the scented oil, eyes lifting from her fingers to her eyes and locking on target like a heat seeking missile. Lost in the love that he always found there. Still not quite able to grasp that this prize was for him alone. Deep rise and fall of his chest belaying the anticipation of her touching his over-sensitized skin again. His eyes following her fingers down, chest heaving out all the air in his lungs, as they finally touched his flesh and molded to the contours of his shoulders. By now he was gasping, biting his lip against runaway arousal he knew was making itself felt. She just smiled, beginning to move in sensuous slow strokes over the planes of his chest and stomach.

"Just relax, Mulder."

"Sculleeee."

"I know. I'm supposed to be just relaxing you. Shuuuuhhhh, just keep breathing. Concentrate and let go."

"...Holy fuck, I'm more than relaxed, Scully! You...don't know...what you ...do to me.." An unsteady breath that wheezed out of his now too narrow airway punctuated each word. The look on her face told him she knew all too well the effect she had on him. Scully watched his eyes shut tight against her fingers sliding lazily over his pectorals, a particularly erogenous part of his upper chest.

"I have a fair idea, not that I'm trying to make l'il Mulder happy. Just think of very old nuns and take deep breaths," she intoned with a grin.

"God!."

Scully inwardly scolded herself for enjoying his predicament, but he was all too gorgeous squirming naked beneath her, baring himself so completely to her, watching him fight to keep his ragged breathing from going nova, even though she was only trying to relieve his tension. She moved softly but firmly from one muscle group to another, arms, chest and the soft skin of his stomach, taking great care over the more delicate areas. She carried on the delicious sensations for what seemed like an age, repeating and varying some of the strokes she had bestowed on his back, keeping the flow of her hands rhythmic and continuous, easing her hands into a never-ending slippery symphony of light, firmer touches and sensation, dispersing any residual tension out of his body. Finally, she moved to gently roll his neck to one side, then the other, all the while finger pads soothing away nerves and stressed sinews in his neck right up through his scalp.

She slowed down after a while, her hands stilling over his chest, almost trancelike. Some sense inside her compelling her to remember every inch of skin her eyes could see, taking in every nuance and dip and curve right down the smattering of hair beneath her fingers, the few freckles he had, the beat of his heart, all catalogued and compartmentalized in her soul to remember forever. For a moment she couldn't raise her eyes. Time seemed halted somehow. His soft voice brought her out of her fugue.

"Scully?" His eyes held a question; she couldn't even begin to answer. She blinked, forcing a smile that in his blissfully dreamlike state, Mulder hadn't yet noticed. Suddenly his hand stroked the curve of her cheek. She gave him a tight smile, pointedly flicking her eyes at the dial of her watch. "Thank you."

"I think were done, Mulder, we're out of time." She lowered herself enough to plant a kiss on his lips, noting how alive and exhilarated he was. Glad to have given him a much needed energy boost. "Just lie still for a few moments, don't want you getting dizzy."

"Color me boneless, wow !. Whatever did I do without you, Scully?" His voice barely a whisper, he raised himself up on one elbow to brush lips lips against her temple. His fingers worrying the sheen of perspiration on her forehead. "Some foreplay." His broad grin was all she could see. "I..."

The sound of the phone blaring in the other room bled through their tranquility. Scully sat bolt upright. Mulder froze.

"Fuck!" Mulder growled and bolted off the bed haphazardly and disappeared into the other room like a wraith, not bothering with any clothing. Scully stared after his naked ass, pulse doing double time.

"Fuck," she repeated, shaken, feeling a sudden winter chill wrapping around her heart. All her work of the last ten minutes had been for nothing.

continued in part 5


End file.
